One Scar For Each
by darkgirl3
Summary: Danny and Ethan are together, but one night things change when Danny pulls Aiden through his bedroom window. There are two scars on his sides, one for each twin. Wrote back in 2017. Please no flames for the story line. Thought of the idea and I just had to write it out before it drove me crazy.


**I sadly don't own anything if I did a lot of things wouldn't have happened that did.**

 **AN: I love to the bottom of my heart and soul Aiden being with Lydia; Ethan with Danny. I think they are each other's soul mates. I also have this in my head where she should be with Stiles too, but Aiden is always my go to for being with her.**

 **However, in this story it's different because I have been wanting to play this out for weeks now and I couldn't find a way until I thought about Stiles and Lydia already being together when Aiden and Ethan shows up in Beacon Hills. I also believe that Danny is always going to be Ethan's when it comes to just one brother, but like I said this has been going over in my head for weeks now and I just need to get it out.**

 **Wrote this last January 2017 before ever saw series finale.**

 **Please no flames.**

Aiden knew he shouldn't be here watching, but he couldn't help his self. He always watched out for his brother, but it was more than that really. He made sure that nobody knew, well Ethan always knew through their connection. However, they had been careful not letting the alphas know just how messed up they really where. They'd had only each other for so many years since the day their parents had died when they were eight.

Their first pack after their real family had been so cruel and vicious to both of them. They'd keep them apart for days sometimes. They'd played mind games, starved them some weeks and when they'd found out that his big brother went for guys it had gotten twice as bad. He'd done his best to protect Ethan though. Taking some of that abuse by saying it was him, he felt like it was his responsibility.

It was just them and even though Ethan was older he knew that he had to be the older brother in those times. He still acted like it now that they were here too, which made people think he was. They hadn't corrected that either, but to one person, Ethan had told. He didn't trust anyone not even the other alphas in their pack. The second they found out how they really were they'd probably kill them.

Aiden hadn't had a chance to get to close to his 'assignment' Lydia was dating someone and there was no way the girl was going to just dump Stiles for him. He knew she wouldn't go for a hook up in the coach's office after that first week. However, his brother had gotten lucky, his 'assignment' was single. It was something he hated too, but he knew he couldn't make Ethan only love him forever, his brother deserved to be happy. He needed to find a real guy to love not whatever emotional, psychological damaged train wreck their lives were. Ethan deserved to have a family, a husband and kids.

It just hurt so deep that he lashed out a lot lately and Ethan was beyond mad at him. It wasn't normal what they felt for the other, but Ethan hadn't ordered him to stop. He knew that his twin wouldn't do that; he'd never pull the big brother card out and order him away. Ethan hadn't shown up tonight at the Preserve where they always meet up at so nobody would see. He'd come here looking for him knowing it would be where his brother was.

Aiden closed his eyes not even needing to use his supernatural hearing as the two on the bed were getting louder. There was no one else home, which he thought was funny, most of the parents in this town stayed busy neglecting their teenagers. He smelt it seconds before he heard it as Danny and his brother came together. He needed to get out of there in case Danny looked up and spotted him. He had felt everything that Danny had been doing to Ethan because he didn't shut down the telepathy pain path they shared. It worked with pleasure too they'd found out a week ago.

He hadn't even had to touch his self; the feeling of being phantomly fucked had sent him over into his own bliss. He was trying to catch his breath not wanting Ethan to hear him. He'd been sitting against the window hoping the light from the moon would actually hide him, but it was brighter out here than in there. The second he could move he was leaving, but a sound caught his attention.

 **~DE AE DA~**

Ethan had gone to get something to drink, which was when Danny noticed the shadow at his window was still there. He'd seen that same shadow multiple times before and knew exactly who was there. He was surprised Aiden hadn't already left since he usually vanished after they finished. He went over to the window that was still open from when Ethan had climbed through it. Ethan always left it open and he'd realized why days ago. He'd looked Ethan in the eyes and asked him when he'd come over the next afternoon. He'd wanted to know a few things, but the window was the biggest.

Ethan had tried to leave, but he'd made him stay and they'd talked. It wasn't what he'd expected his boyfriend to say. It had taken some digesting too, but he'd known about the werewolf thing, it had been the other part that had caught him off guard. It had been awkward to say the least, but after lying on his bed with Ethan for the better part of the night he'd come to his decision. He'd told Ethan how he felt, that he loved him, and he didn't see anything sick about him.

He hadn't been able to kick Ethan out even though anyone would tell him his boyfriend had more psychological problems and wasn't worth saving. He was beyond repair and damaged past any level a human could save him from. It was the same stuff certain people would say about him outside of Beacon Hills about being in love with a man.

It was why Danny was taking a hold of Aiden using all his strenght from always working out to yank the younger twin through his window. Aiden had been caught off guard and Danny knew he'd been watching them, he'd seen when he'd shown up. It was why he'd turned the tables tonight and gotten on top of Ethan. He'd wanted to know if what some said about twins being able to feel the other was true.

Aiden would never admit that he made the squeaking sound, but landing on Danny's bedroom floor with the human looking down at him scared the shit out of him. He shouldn't have been there; he should have gone to the penthouse instead. Danny was going leave Ethan and it would be his fault for not letting his brother have the one thing he really wanted.

"So, Aiden, did you feel me fucking Ethan?" Danny asked getting right up against Aiden's ear, "Did you like the show you got to watch? Did you like watching me take your brother?"

Aiden didn't have any words at the moment because he was shocked as hell. More shocked at what Danny had just said than when he'd pulled him through the window. He blinked feeling another set of eyes on him knowing it was his brother. He was starting to think that they had planned this.

He swallowed looking from Danny to his twin's face trying to read what was written on Ethan's face. He didn't want to believe that Danny was actually accepting this, but if they planned this then Danny knew. He knew just how fucked up they were and he hadn't rejected Ethan, he was asking him if he liked it too.

"You going to answer him, little brother?" Ethan asked standing beside Danny moving his hand down Danny's back. "He doesn't care, I already told him and I'm still here," he could smell the arousal coming from his brother and the cum he already had released. "He felt you fucking me, he got off on it," he grinned.

Danny looked from Aiden up to Ethan asking for permission because they had talked about it, but hadn't actually said if they would. He got his answer from seeing the devilish grin on Ethan's face and he went back to looking at Aiden. Danny moved his hand down to Aiden's belt jerking it open before going for his button and zipper. "Bottom or am I riding you?" Danny asked not hesitating as he took hold of Aiden's cock hearing the moan coming from the younger alpha.

 **~DE AE DA~**

Aiden was pretty sure he'd walked into some twilight zone realm, but Danny was touching him. When he finally opened his eyes he saw his brother watching as Danny jacked him off he let his head fall back onto the carpet. "Yes, I don't care which," he growled out. He just didn't want to wake up and this be some kind of dream.

Danny let go of Aiden standing up letting Ethan take hold of his brother's shirt dragging him to his feet. "I'm not doing this on the floor," Danny said when Aiden looked confused, "Trust me the bed is more comfortable," he smiled jerking Aiden's pants down releasing his hardened member as it was freed from the constraints of his cargo pants. "Ethan get rid of his jacket and shirt," he wanted Aiden undressed in a hurry and he was trying to get his boots off his self.

Ethan shoved his brother backwards onto the bed once he was finished with his jacket and shirt, both being tossed away. He waited for Danny to finish with his brother's boots throwing them against the wall making a thud. Aiden finally found some of his wits moving so he was against the pillows near the head board in the middle of the bed.

Danny didn't get on the bed right away instead he pulled Ethan to him claiming his mouth. He didn't have to wait for his boyfriend's mouth to open. Once it was he went after Ethan's tongue taking control of the kiss. He could hear the growl coming from Aiden and the identical one vibrating over his mouth that Ethan produced. He continued kissing Ethan until he needed air moving his hands over his boyfriend's body. Both his hands gripping his firm ass as their cocks were trapped between their bodies.

Aiden watched them hand going to his cock, but Danny looked over at him, "Don't think about it, Aiden, I'll get to you in a little," Danny said giving him a look that had Aiden wanting to obey, something he hardly did as it was. "Tell him what happens if you don't listen," Danny said this time to Ethan, who was moaning as his hand fondled his balls.

"He- He want let you off," Ethan said before Danny turned him facing the bed, "He'll blow you, tongue fuck you, finger fuck you, and ram his cock into you over and over until you're about to cum and then won't touch you at all for an hour before starting over," Ethan moaned feeling Danny moving his hand over cock again pumping it a few times, "He'll make you go sleep without ever getting off, but it feel like you did," Danny's hand left his cock moving to his back before gently but firmly pushing Ethan onto the bed. "And after sitting through breakfast with a vibrating cock ring on you and a butt plug in your ass that does the same, you finally get to cum bent over the coach's desk at school during lunch, him slamming into you ever time hitting your prostate until your falling into oblivion and can't even move," he finished, eyes going red with pleasure feeling Danny's tongue against his hole eating out the cum he'd shot into him just five minutes ago.

Aiden moaned watching his brother thrust back against Danny's tongue feeling his own cock aching as his ass burned wanting just that. It wasn't a bad burn, it was a good one, he wanted the same treatment. It went on for minutes listening to his brother as he pleaded for Danny not to stop. He was glad that Danny's parents weren't home because it would be hard to explain this. Aiden hadn't touched his self once even though he wanted to. He moved against the bed whining as he felt the sensation in his ass. He wanted to appease the ache he had there.

"Stop moving, Aiden, or I'll wait another night to get to you," Danny ordered looking up, his fingers now buried in Ethan's ass moving back and forth in quick motions. He curled them up too, running over his prostate, "If you cum before I'm sitting on your cock, I'll find a way to punish you for that too," he added going back to Ethan lining his cock against his boyfriend's entrance shoving inside of him.

 **~DE AD EA~**

Aiden hissed in pleasure feeling the phantom cock in his ass again. He never took his eyes off of where Danny's cock was disappearing into his brother. He took hold of the bed post gripping it, not too tight, but tight enough forcing his self not to move. He hadn't touched his self outside, but he'd moved against the shingles at the feeling. He growled letting his head fall back not being able to watch anymore even though he wanted to.

Ethan shoved back against Danny feeling his boyfriend's hands on his hips guiding him into the right rhythm. He didn't miss the sounds coming from his brother either, "Don't you dare look away," he growled out not meaning for it to sound like an order, but it was how it came out. He'd never done it before, but right now he did making his brother watch as Danny plowed his ass.

Danny smiled watching Aiden look back at them, he watched Aiden just like he knew Ethan was doing now. Danny didn't stop thrusting even as Ethan erupted into his orgasm shouting his name. He watched Aiden fighting to hold off from touching his self. He pulled free of Ethan kissing down his boyfriend's back whispering against his ear before going around the bed.

Aiden watched Ethan lying on the bed spent from the fucking he'd gotten before meeting Danny's eyes. He slid down so he was lying not sure if Danny was going to fuck him or ride him. He didn't know if he could last long enough to get the human lubed or his own self, he didn't think he could take it dry though. Danny got on the bed straddling Aiden, "Don't worry, before you showed up Ethan had already taken me, I'm nice and stretched," Danny said taking hold of Aiden's mouth with his own.

Aiden growled moving his hand to the back of Danny's neck holding him firmly to him as Danny slid onto him smoothly. Danny waited a moment letting Aiden have his mouth as he sat flush against the werewolf. He could feel Aiden's balls against his ass. If Ethan wasn't lying across the bed Aiden would have rolled Danny over, but he took hold of Danny's hips as he started moving.

Ethan had mostly recovered from his fourth undoing of the night, the second since Aiden had shown up at the window. He got to his knees moving so he could sit against the head board for a better view. He watched Danny moving up and down on his brother's cock wanting to touch, but Danny hadn't let Aiden touch him yet. He knew he had to play by the same rules.

Danny pinned Aiden's hands down at his side even though he was the one riding the twin he wasn't letting him have control. He sucked at his nipples getting moans as he bit down hard, but not hard enough to draw blood. He heard Ethan moan knowing he'd felt it too, it was his game see how much he could make the twins feel without touching the other one.

Aiden hissed bucking up into Danny as he quickened the pace. He looked over seeing his brother watching him. "Danny, fuck," he could easily get out of Danny's hold, but he didn't, feeling his orgasm approaching fast. He'd already been at the edge and Danny was moving as fast as a human could on him. "Shit, Need control," he growled out bucking and thrusting up violently, barely remembering to keep his self in human form. Danny wasn't a werewolf, he'd hurt him and Ethan wouldn't forgive him for that. He wouldn't forgive his self if he hurt Danny either.

"Aiden," Ethan growled finally saying something, "Don't you dare shift," he was older and even though they were both alphas and twins, he was making it clear that he was the more dominate one right now. His eyes locking onto Aiden's making it clear and he saw the red eyes of his twin go back to their chocolate brown. Aiden wasn't submitting he'd never do that, but he let Ethan know he understood Danny was human.

Danny hadn't been blind to what the brothers had done. He wasn't scared of Aiden or intemidated by the younger twin, but he knew Aiden had control issues. "Don't worry, you can fuck me later into the mattress," he bit down on Aiden's pulse picking up speed until they were both cumming in a howl and shout.

 **~DE AE DA~**

Aiden moved his hands over Danny's back touching him all over in the after affects of his orgasm. Danny had covered both of them with his own. Ethan moved from his spot on the bed turning Danny's face to him kissing his boyfriend. He wanted to push Danny back and have another go, but he was still sitting on Aiden's dick.

Danny wrapped his arms around Ethan kissing him putting everything into it. Danny felt himself slip off of Aiden's cock falling backwards onto the bed. Ethan moved his mouth from Danny's lips down to his chest kissing and sucking at his nipples. He cleaned his boyfriend of the cum that was on his body before going back to his lips.

Danny moaned feeling Ethan's mouth moving over his body. He closed his eyes kissing his boyfriend back as his hands traveled over his back. He was starting to feel tired and sleepy from all the sex he'd been having since Ethan came over, not to mention his round with Aiden. Ethan smiled knowing that Danny was getting sleepy, "You okay?" he didn't want to push Danny too far.

Aiden came up behind his brother looking over his shoulder at Danny. "Want another go?" he asked.

Ethan growled, "If he needs to rest he does, he's not us," he said reminding his brother what he already knew. He didn't mind pulling his thrusts or making sure he never went to far with Danny. He'd fallen in love with him, which made his life more than complicated. He'd take complicated any day though if it meant he got to be with Danny.

Danny smiled pulling Ethan down in a kiss that had them both moaning after a moment, Danny reaching between them taking a hold of both their cocks. "I got one more in me," he said their foreheads resting together. "Thanks for asking though," he kissed Ethan again rubbing his thumb over his jaw. "We can work on his socialization issues later," he smirked, "You can just slide right in," he added letting go of their cocks.

"I'm not unsociable," Aiden said which got him a glare from both his brother and Danny, "Can we just do this, you're making me horny and I have only gotten off twice, you two been going forever," he wouldn't admit it, but he was one hundred percent pouting.

"Aw, you look adorable, pouting like that, you want some too?" Danny laughed before his mouth was covered once again, but this time Aiden was pushing his tongue into his mouth.

Ethan watched Danny and his brother battling to see who won the control of the kiss all the while he thrust his hips sliding into Danny without any resistance. All the lube and cum had Danny stretched and slick, it felt so damn good to be back inside of him. If he could find a way to be here all the time he would, but that wasn't possible.

Aiden pulled back from Danny looking at his brother's lust blown eyes, "Don't move yet," he said his voice breaking slightly, he would say it was because he was catching his breath, but they all knew better. He moved so he was behind Ethan moving his hands over his twin's hips and back around to his ass. "Can I have you?"

It was one thing to know, but Ethan didn't know how Danny was going to react to actually seeing what'd he'd admitted to. It was ten times of crazy probably more, but he looked into his boyfriend's eyes hoping he didn't see disgust there. "Danny?" he wouldn't have asked, but he had to know.

"Fuck him into me," Danny said one of his hands moving over Ethan's side the other cupping his face, "I told you, I love you, it might be crazy as hell, but I do. I can't exactly judge the two of you and I've had this fantasy since you walked into school," he admitted glad to see Ethan's smile instead of the worry on his face. He pulled his boyfriend down kissing him for the thousandth time it seemed that night.

Aiden held onto his brother's hips thrusting all the way in in one long sharp thrust that hit against his prostate on the way in. Danny swallowed Ethan's moan feeling Aiden pushing Ethan farther into him. Ethan pulled free of Danny's mouth taking in air as he worked his way to his boyfriend's neck. It was hard to keep a rhythm, but he was trying. He pulled back slightly feeling Aiden doing the same before they both moved forward him into Danny, Aiden into him.

Aiden leaned over his brother's back moving his hips quick and harsh into him knowing that it wasn't going to hurt him. The motion had Ethan rocking into Danny who was watching both of them eyes completely blown with lust and pleasure. Aiden knew none of them were going to last and he didn't want to. "Move faster, he's right there, Ethan,"

Ethan was trying to hold off until they were all there, but it was no use. He could barely keep his balance at Aiden's rough pace. "FUCK," he shouted thrusting forward into Danny his head falling forward as Aiden slammed into him in a way they both knew they couldn't do to Danny. Danny moved his legs up so he was open more feeling Ethan rocking from Aiden's thrusts. He moved the best he could pinned to the bed by the twins.

"Aiden, Ethan, fuck, goin..." Danny didn't get the rest of it out as Ethan unloaded inside of him triggering his own orgasm as he clamped down hard on his boyfriend's cock milking him.

Ethan let out a howl as his orgasm hit bringing his head up his eyes crimson red, fangs showing too. It was seconds later when Aiden let his own howl out completely identical to his brother's as he continued fucking into his brother emptying his own orgasm sinking his claws into Ethan's hips. It had been days and he'd needed this. Listening to his brother and Danny until the room fell silent as they rode their orgasms.

Danny closed his eyes as pleasure vibes ran through his entire body, his blood was singing and his head was spinning from the pleasure. He wasn't going to be able to move as he let sleep take him feeling the last of his orgasm covering his chest.

 **~AD DE EA~**

Ethan looked at Danny who was snuggled between Aiden and him both. "He's good, Aiden, no matter what we aren't going to kill him," he looked over at his brother, "I'd rather die than hurt him," he traced Danny's scare knowing there was an identical one on his other side.

"We can't let Deucalion find out, but I figure he didn't throw us out, he's got two scars, there's two of us," Aiden grinned, "I always promised you once you wanted out of whatever the hell we had then you were free, but..." he didn't know if he had a right to ask, he was the one that had started this three years before.

"Danny wouldn't have pulled you in the window if he didn't want you here, Aiden, I don't want to lose my best friend, I could have told you no, but I didn't, if he doesn't care then I don't mind sharing you two," Ethan said laying his head against Danny's chest listening to his heart beating slow and steady.

Aiden mimicked his brother lying down farther his head laying against Danny's chest taking hold of Ethan's hand. "Go to sleep, we're safe here, we can both sleep for once," they always took turn sleeping even now with the alpha's. They didn't trust them at all, but Aiden felt like he could trust Danny; he'd stolen his brother's heart and hadn't hurt him. He'd some how wormed his way into his own for that matter. He just couldn't figure out when or why it happened, but he wasn't going to think about it.

 **The End**

 **AN: I edited my self so if something was spelled wrong sorry. I edit myself now.**


End file.
